La cosa más sencilla del mundo
by Ire-Ire
Summary: Llega el día de San Valentin. Cuales serán los regalos que tienen preparados? One-Shot. Ha pasado un año desde el 5x14.


_**La cosa más sencilla del mundo.**_

-Vamos Castle, dime aunque sea una pista de cual es mi regalo-

Castle sonrió, con cara de pillo.

-No, tendrás que esperar a después de la cena, que por cierto te recuerdo que este año es en MI casa…-

-Castle, aunque adore la compañía de Martha y de Alexis, dudo que sea el lugar adecuado… En cambio, mi casa…-

-No, misteriosamente les ha llegado una invitación para pasar TODO el fin de semana en un balneario cerca de los Hamptons, ya se han ido… Así que…- Se acerco a Beckett- Tenemos la casa para nosotros solos- Termino arqueando las cejas y moviendolas provocativamente.

Beckett se rió manteniendo la sonrisa y mordiéndose el labio a la vez que le mirada, imaginando lo interesante que iba a ser ese fin de semana. Castle se retiro de golpe y se sentó en la silla al lado de la mesa, cruzando las piernas e indicándole ocn un gesto que se sentara ella también.

-Ademas, no pienso decirte nada, el año pasado quise darte una sorpresa y metí la pata hasta al fondo con la Capitana Gates.-

Beckett rodó los ojos.

-Solo se te ocurre a ti, Castle.-

Castle puso cara de niño bueno y encogió los hombros.

-Como pretendías que supiera que llevabais la misma chaqueta, y ademas, de la misma talla?-

Beckett iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por Esposito.

-Beckett, tenemos al sospechoso, esta en la sala de interrogatorios.-

Se levanto de la silla y ando un poco alejándose de la mesa para después pararse y girarse.

-Castle… no vienes?-

-Pensaba que no me lo ibas a pedir, inspectora Beckett- Dijo a la vez que se levantaba y la seguía.

—

-Te dije que era él Castle… Lo sabia desde que le vi con esa cara de niño bueno…-

-Como puede uno pensar que un hijo va a matar a su propia madre por el hecho de que ella no aprueba su relacion con su novia?-

-No creo que fuera solo eso, su madre no aprobaba la relación y, por tanto, no iba a financiar su boda… Si la mataba, tendría todo el dinero del mundo… Acuérdate de la clausula del testamento.-

-Cierto, lo olvidaba… En fin, dame 20 minutos y te preparo la cena en un pispas. Siéntate y ponte cómoda, muñeca.-

Beckett rió y se sentó en la barra de la cocina, con una copa llena de vino en la mano mientras hablaba con el, observándole como se movía con destreza por la cocina y como iba dejando todo listo en la mesa para la cena entre los dos. Pasado un rato, ambos se sentaron en la mesa a cenar la deliciosa cena que había preparado.

-Venga Castle, que no aguanto mas… Quieres tu regalo? Este año no es un segundo cajón en mi cómoda, te lo prometo.-

-Jo… Yo pensaba que me ibas a regalar la cómoda entera… Ahora donde quieras que meta mi exclusiva colección de calzoncillos de Calvin Klein?-

Beckett le tiro la servilleta a la cara y rió Segundos después se levanto y fue a su chaqueta a por un papel. Castle la miro con curiosidad, siguiéndola hasta que se planto delante de el y le tendió el papel doblado. Cogió el papel y lo desdoblo.

-Se que no es una cara joya ni un regalo muy ostentoso pero…-

-Ohhhh! Una reserva para el nuevo juego de Star Wars para la Xbox compatible con Kinnect! Sabes la de tiendas que me he recorrido para intentar conseguirlo?-

Castle no dejaba de mirar el papel como si fuera el ultimo lingote de oro del mundo y valiera mucho dinero. Beckett se mordió el labio, sonriendo.

-Te gusta?-

Castle se levanto y la cogió de la barbilla para darle un suave beso que se fue avivando por segundos, al separarse por falta de aire, juntaron sus frentes y suspiraron a la vez que sonreían.

-Me lo tomo como un si, verdad?-

-Por supuesto, inspectora Beckett… Quieres el tuyo?-

-Si por favor! Llevo pensando todo el día que me habrás comprado.-

Le observo alejarse de ella para sacar una pequeña caja de la mesa de su despacho. Se la tendió y la miro, esperando a que la cogiera.

-Rick, no hacia falta que me compraras otra joya tan cara, sabes que…-

-Ssshhh, cállate y abre la caja anda…-

Beckett cogió la caja aterciopelada, suave al tacto y la abrió, suavemente. Dentro había una llave. Solo eso.

-Castle… No me habrás comprado un coche?-

La cogió suavemente del brazo y la arrastro hacia fuera de su casa, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y esperando a que ella se diera la vuelta. Y no tardo en hacerlo.

-Rick, en serio, no puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado! Sabes que no estoy contigo por el dinero…-

-Kate, relájate, no te he comprado un coche, de hecho, es la cosa más sencilla del mundo…-

- Y entonces que hacemos fuera de tu casa? Espera, no me habrás comprado una casa?-

-Por dios Beckett, no te he comprado ninguna casa, solo quiero que te des cuenta de una cosa… Porque no pasamos a casa y te lo explico?-

-No entiendo nada Castle…-

-Abre la puerta anda, que me he dejado las llaves dentro…-

-Como quieres que abra la casa si no tengo lla…-

Castle sonrió al notar la mudez de Beckett. Ella, por su parte, le miro, y bajo la mirada a su mano, donde aun sostenía la llave.

-Ya lo has comprendido? No te he comprado nada. Solo te estoy abriendo mi casa e invitándote a que te vengas a vivir conmigo… Que me dices, aceptas?-

-Pero… Martha y… Alexis…-

-Mi madre esta muy ocupada con su estudio, casi no esta en casa, y Alexis te recuerdo que esta en la universidad, viene cada 15 días .. Ademas, ya lo saben y están totalmente de acuerdo en que te mudes aquí Que me dices inspectora Beckett? Quieres vivir conmigo?-

Beckett empezó a sonreír y se abalanzo sobre Castle, empujándole contra la puerta y besandole suavemente.

-Me lo tengo que tomar como un si, inspectora Beckett?-

-Por supuesto, señor Castle-

* * *

Ahí esta, queda decir que es la primera historia que escribo de Castle, así que por favor, tened piedad. Cualquier queja, critica o comentario, me dejáis review o me decís algo por twitter (Ire_21).

Saludos!


End file.
